In the Time of the Butterflies
by Isabelle Snape
Summary: A damaged Arthur is bad for someone's health.
1. Chapter 1

Eames watched Arthur, knowledge a ten-foot and still growing building in his mind with every move that Arthur made. Every flinch to every sound a testament of something that Arthur refused to share. Every wide-eyed swipe of the windows and doors a sign of fear, of a monster hidden in shadows that no one but Arthur could see.

They were back in familiar haunts, an old abandoned warehouse where they had a set up shop for their new job.

Eames had been watching Arthur for two months now, watching, waiting, trying to figure out how bad he was going to have to punish the son of a bitch responsible for Arthur's current condition as well as trying to figure out how he was going to heal his Arthur.

Yes, his Arthur, his beautiful, by the book, stick in the mud Arthur, who was his polar opposite and, as trite as it sounded, the love of his life. Eames had never thought he would find someone that he would want to devote his life to, never imagined that he would fall prey too the emotions that had once caused Cobb to almost lose his mind in grief, but here he was, inexplicably and irrevocably in love with the detailed point man.

And although Arthur was not fully aware yet he did belong to Eames, lock, stock, and barrel.

Eames gritted his teeth as he watched Arthur's eyes seem to glaze over as he gave an involuntary twitch at the howling of the wind.

They were in Fukuoka, Japan, the biggest city on the Kyushu Island in the mountains where the rain during the typhoon season was all bark and a little bite. It was late June, the weather oppressive with it's heat and it's continuous days of rain.

"Arthur?" Eames breathed, worry tinting his question as he watched Arthur's body move as if the wind were battering his body instead of the warehouse.

Eames's question was gentle, his voice carrying low across the room as to not startle the fragile point man, and he was fragile even if he wouldn't admit it.

Loud noises were no longer a thing in their group when together, between Arthur and surprisingly enough Robert Fischer, who was just as jumpy as Arthur now was, the others were always conscious of speaking in loud voices lest they startle either member of their strange yet tight knit family.

Eames would rather shoot himself in the foot in the dreamscape than cause Arthur to jump or flinch at his tone of voice so Eames treaded softly, waiting for Arthur to snap back from whatever place he was to address his question.

Arthur jumped anyway, as though Eames had bellowed the question, his eyes blinking to focus before he raised his head to look around the room. His eyes fell on Eames, who could not help walking towards Arthur at a deliberately slow pace.

Arthur watched, eyes wide as Eames stood about before him; personal space shattered to oblivion, and brushed two knuckles across his face as Eames stared into his eyes.

Eames gave a sad smile as he watched the man that usually never let him get within a hairs inch lean into Eames's questioning caress. Eames watched, as Arthur seemed to revel in his touch before recognition reached Arthur's eyes, and he drew back with a sharp pull.

Arthur glanced around the room to see everyone focusing on the two of them. His heart speed up in fear, he had been playing a game of cat and mouse with his team for two months now and it was clear it was coming to an end.

He knew he was acting out of character, but what could he say? How could he explain why he was the way he was now? What words could show the darkness that now resided in him, making him feel oily and unworthy. Could he even say a name, his name?

No, some things were too dark, too horrifying to express in the light of day. He was coping, maybe not as well as he would liked but he was coping, still getting out of bed in the morning, allowing people to touch him.

But even with that he knew it was not enough and now the team knew something was really wrong with him. And how could they not with him constantly drifting off and flinching at every sound and movement. He was different, perhaps forever changed by events that had taken place merely two months earlier, on a different continent.

Trying once again to play off his out of character behavior he said, "Yes Mr. Eames?" Annoyance covering up fear.

Eames was not fooled, "darling, it's obvious to everyone here there is something bothering you." His statement causing Cobb and Ariadne to move towards them

Arthur's hands tightening on sheets of paper about their new target a tell tale sign of Arthur's agitation.

"Will you not tell us what's wrong love, we just want to help you." Eames's hands moved, following Arthur's, catching them, and slowly massaging them, releasing some of the tension that had found a permanent place in Arthur's body.

It was then that they noticed that the warehouse was silent, the others looking at them. Ariadne and Cobb were side by side watching with concerned looks, Yusuf held a book that he was clear not reading, listening, waiting.

Robert sat in a chair, with Saito behind him. Saito, once again a tourist, who was also financing their job, ran a comforting hand back and forth over Robert's neck. Robert, who was tense, instantly went pliant under the hands of his lover.

They all watched as several emotions played across Arthur's face, fear, worry, and sadness just a few, but what he settled on out of self-preservation was coolness.

"I am fine." Arthur stated clearly indicating that the conversation was over but Eames would not be swayed from his course.

Arthur's hands shook as he gathered up papers under the pretense of work. Eames growled, anger growing in the pit of his stomach.

"You are not fine! Damnit Arthur you have been lying to us for weeks. 'I'm okay! I'm fine! Fuck off!'" Eames locked Arthur in his arms, face going grim as Arthur withdrew into himself.

Eames snarled, "You are not fine and I am sick of watching you slowly fade away from the Arthur we all know and love."

Arthur growled, a show of his turbulent emotions, "what if he doesn't exist any more? What then?"

Arthur's eyes once again worked his away across all the windows and doors, trying to reassure himself he was safe.

Eames sighed, arms loosing some of its tension, "then we learn about the new you and help you move on, are you ready to talk?"

Arthur gave a glare simply because it was old hat, and then gave up, sagging in Eames's arms.

Arthur whispered his defeat, "What do you want to know?"

"A name darling, just a name." Eames stared into Arthur's eyes, begging him to give at least that if nothing else.

"Just a name?" Arthur asked, desperate for the conversation to be over.

"Just a name love." Eames waited, watching Arthur struggle with himself before he nodded and Eames began to plan.

Whoever was responsible was going to be destroyed, they would all see to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Browning, it was Browning," Arthur whispered, fear gnawing at his gut at naming his… his, well the man responsible for Arthur's new reactions to the world.

Exhausted, bag-ridden eyes went unfocused as Arthur begun to sway as if in a trance, watching a private movie that only he could see. Flashes of hands, and mocking laughter followed.

Arthur wasn't aware his legs have collapsed under him until Eames's arms were around him, and he was brought back by the scrapping of a chair being pushed over to him by Ariadne, Robert on her heels with a glass of water.

Ariadne and Robert moved as a unit. Ariadne helping Eames put Arthur in the chair, while Robert, on the other side, gently pushed water into trembling hands. It's then that Arthur realized that Robert was just as shook up.

It was the second time his uncle, the man that he loved growing up, had betrayed him.

The first had been after the announcement that Robert was breaking up his father's company. The shutting down had not gone well. People on all sides of the fence of the business doing everything they could to sabotage Robert and his efforts. When Saito, who had been monitoring the company, learned about the two failed attempts of murder on Robert's life, he had stepped in.

Saito, had met with Robert in secret saying that he could help protect him, only to have Robert turn him down. Saito had not been deterred and had men follow Robert secretly as he went digging to see if there were plans for any more hits.

Saito had been suspicious about how quiet Browning had been considering what he stood to loose, so Saito was not surprised when he learned that Browning had been behind one of the two attempts on Robert's life and intended to try again.

When Browning had learned about Robert's new intentions, he had done everything under the sun to try and get him to reconsider all the while planning Robert's murder. When his plans had changed he had moved the date up to use Robert's death as a way to keep the company together.

Saito had been beyond furious, and had done the only thing that could be done; he had gone to warn Robert, who had not believed him. Two days later Saito had nearly failed and Robert had almost been killed, but they had arrived just in the nick of time. Saito and his men had executed every member of the hit team before whisking Robert off to Japan.

It was there, with Robert reeling from the betrayal of his only family, that they had fallen in love, Saito had been enamored with the lost American who just wanted a place to call home again. Saito had been more than happy to provide that place in his arms.

Saito had not known he could be so happy as he was with Robert, they could talk for hours about work, and Saito could vent knowing his lover truly understood. They loved to do the same things, Robert was everything that had been missing from Saito's life.

Robert's eyes found Saito's and Saito growled, wishing he had killed Browning when he had almost destroyed his lover. He had not because Robert had pleaded for his life and Saito had given it.

"Beloved," Saito began only to have Robert shake his head.

"I know, I know." Robert turned to Arthur and sighed, this was his entire fault, if he had just allowed Saito to kill him.

"Stop, right now this is not your fault Robert." Saito pulled Robert up on his feet.

"If I had let you kill him, Arthur wouldn't have been hurt. It's entirely my fault." Robert blinked rapidly, his heart feeling like it had the day his father had died.

'Disappointed' his father's voice rang in his ear.

"This isn't your fault… I got sloppy, I wasn't paying attention." Arthur said quietly.

Robert shook his head no, not believing it. Why did he have nothing but monsters in his family? His mother, a raging drunk, had killed herself with pills, hence his father's "Robert there is really nothing left to say" speech the day of the funeral.

His father had been an unemotional guardian, expecting that Robert would just follow in his footsteps even though all Robert had ever wanted to do was paint. And his uncle, his once beloved uncle was a rapist and a murder.

Robert felt empty, hollow, and numb. He was responsible for this, he could forgive his uncle hurting him, as it was a trend in their family, but to hurt an innocent person, it was unforgivable.

"Eames, I know that you're going to kill him, but I will also accept any punishment you deem fit for the crime committed by my family." Robert spat the last word even as pain flashed across his face.

The room went dead silent. Saito growled wishing that his lover would be a little selfish. He did understand even if he did not agree with it, family honor, no matter on what terms, was the foundation of a lot of family businesses. Whether or not Robert had been part of Browning's acts, they still had ties that went beyond blood.

Arthur turned to look at Eames with a look that said 'If you hurt him, I will kill you.' Eames ignored it going to stand in front of Robert understanding the situation.

"Kneel" Eames said, and Saito gave a little growl and started towards them only to be stopped by Dom, who shook his head. Dom knew that Eames would do nothing to harm Robert, they were all aware of how fragile Robert was without the identity of his father's company.

Robert fell to his knees and Eames began, "you'll accept any punishment I give you?"

Robert nodded, "then your punishment is to forgive yourself, because you are not responsible for what your uncle has done. "

Eames ruffled his hair, something that annoyed Robert just as much as it did Arthur.

Eames gave a strained smiled, "you're uncle has much to answer for, Robert, for his crimes against Arthur and his crimes against you. Saito and I are going to kill him. I'm sorry but he's crossed a line and there can be no forgiveness."

Robert nodded, as Eames held out a hand to help Robert up.

"You did not do these things Robert, you have no reason to feel guilty."

Robert shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just... my uncle, my uncle, God I'm so sorry."

Robert turned and ran, going towards the stairs that lead to the basement of the warehouse.

Saito sighed, "I should have killed him when I had the chance, I am sorry Arthur, Eames, if you feel someone else needs to be punished let it be me." Saito gave a bow of apology.

"It is my fault that man is still breathing." Saito turned and went after his lover leaving the five behind to ponder how to go forward.

Eames turned back to look at Arthur as he massaged his temple.

"Darling?" Eames questioned replacing Arthur's hands with his own as he directed Arthur to sit again.

Eames watched as Arthur flinched before slowly relaxing into the chair as Eames worked magic on the headache that had brewed from all the tension in the warehouse.

"I'm fine," Arthur, said, his new answer for everything.

Arthur was exhausted, and his eyes closed of their own accord. Eames looked at Cobb, and Cobb nodded taking Yusuf and Ariadne and leaving the room.

"Darling, I'm taking you back to the hotel come on." Eames helped Arthur up even as he began to protest.

"No, we have a job to do, just because I" Arthur trailed off starting to fight Eames.

"Just because you're what? Hurt? Trying to shut us out? You what? Damn it Arthur that man attacked you and you couldn't even tell me? Why? Do you really hate me that much?"

Arthur froze, and Eames swore hoping he hadn't scared Arthur, he had shouted that last question.

"No, I trust you, I just don't trust your anger, we have a job to do we can not afford to be distracted." Arthur tried to reason with Eames, which only made him madder.

"Fuck the job, fuck everything but the fact that you are hurt, and you couldn't come to me, am I really that undependable?" The hurt ringing in Eames's question was like a sucker punch to the gut.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. You don't think I don't know how you feel about me? Or how I feel about you?"

Arthur turned in Eames's arms to inhale the scent of sandalwood and oranges, "I didn't want you to feel guilty."

Eames's arms tightened around Arthur, and Arthur winced, he had not meant to say that, "why would I feel guilty darling?"

Arthur squirmed, trying to move away from Eames, from the memories, but Eames wanted answers, and was not going to let Arthur go until he had them, and even then he wasn't going to let go.

"I took your place." Arthur finally whispered, and Eames growled, knowing exactly what Arthur was referring too, it had been almost six months ago, when they had a job.

Eames had suppose to have been the one in with Cobb but had caught the flu, and Arthur had made a new plan and became the distraction that Eames was suppose to have been while Dom extracted the information they needed.

But it didn't make sense, Arthur had been fine after the job, had taken his paycheck, and disappeared the same day and Cobb and him. He had seemed fine, a little more aware of his surrounding, but still Arthur.

But what did Eames really know; he had not seen for two months after that, what had Arthur been through alone, without someone to lean on.

"Arthur did it happen then?" Eames stared into Arthur's eyes, waiting to see if Arthur would lie to him.

"No it happened three months later, he… he set up a meeting time and place, I had to go… to protect you all." Arthur's whisper was full of pain and Eames allowed the subject to be for the moment, there would be time later to get it out of Browning before he died.

Eames just held Arthur, his lips occasionally brushing against a cheek or his forehead, and Arthur held back, feeling lighter.


End file.
